On the Astronomy Tower
by ZeeLizard
Summary: Harry has had some feelings towards his sworn nemesis and he wants to be done with them.


Draco was sure he had received the letter as a joke, or intercepted it on it's way to the actual recipient. It was very cryptic, and he must have read it a dozen times over before he finally began to understand what the letter could mean. But even then it was clear the author of the letter had gone to great lengths to make the letter seem as if there was nothing extraordinary about it.

_Astronomy tower. 11 o'clock. Don't be late. -H._

He was not sure what force of nature possessed him to actually ascend the numerous steps to the astronomy tower, but he did it. And with godspeed, too, as it only took him a minute or so compared to the usual thirty minute endeavor it was. His shoes hit the brick landing with a muted thud, probably not the best move when it came to stealth. But why was he trying to hide his identity? If anything, he would embarrass the person who so easily let their owl be intercepted.

"Ahh, on time I see. I wasn't expecting that, but I suppose there's a first time for everything," a familiar voice called from the shadow. Draco wanted to pretend he misheard the voice until it spoke again, confirming his thoughts. "You probably weren't expecting me, were you?"

"No, I-I can't say I was," Draco stuttered, surprisingly at a loss of words. Witty, clever, sassy Draco Malfoy at a loss for words in the presence of the last person he'd ever thought could do this to him. "But, for some reason, I can't say I'm entirely surprised."

The dark haired boy pulled away from the shadow, a mischievous smile breaking across his face. "Why do I not believe you? Why do I feel you were expecting someone a little more female?"

"If you're referring to Hermione I only said that to get under Weasley's skin. I have no attraction to that filthy mudblood whatso-"

Harry's fist connected with the corner of Draco's jaw before Draco could process what was happening. The sheer force behind the punch sent Draco stumbling back and falling to the ground as his jaw began to throb and swell. He brought his hand up to the red skin, flinching at his own touch. His grey eyes, filled with confusion and pain, met Harry's green eyes, filled with anger and malice. They stared at each other for a long moment, their equally intense gazes creating a cloud of tension that could only be dispersed when Harry lowered his eyes to the grey brick.

Draco smiled. He always knew Harry was weak. Standing up, he cracked his back and continued to massage his jaw. Draco looked Harry over, for the first time noticing how hard Harry was breathing. Apparently knocking Draco to the ground took a lot more energy than he thought.

"Don't you EVER call her that again!" Harry said between pants. "I wanted you up here not to fight but to talk. To _talk_!"

"So talk," Draco said nonchalantly. He examined his nails, refusing to meet Harry's eye. "I don't know why I'm here. You claim it's to talk but so far all you've managed to do is give me a nice big bruise."

"Maybe if you'd stop being a total jack off and listen I would be able to accomplish my set goal. Now, will you hear me out or not?"

"What do you even want to talk to me about, Potter? Why have you brought me up here so late at night? What possible purpose could this meeting, in such a secluded place, have?" Draco took another step towards Harry who did the same. There was only a meter of space between them now and Draco was suddenly uncomfortably aware of the heat coming off Potter's skin.

"You know I hate you, right?" Harry asked, the flames of anger growing smaller in his eyes.

"Without a doubt. The feeling is mutual."

"Good...so now I can do this."

Without a warning, Harry reached through the gap between them, took Draco by the front of his shirt, and pulled their bodies together. He paused in that position for a moment, just long enough for Draco to get his bearings, and then pressed his lips against the startled blond's.

It was a quick kiss, but a passionate one. The heat from the frictions of their lips made the passion and intensity increase, only to crumble and fall to pieces as Harry pulled away, wiping his lips off on his sleeve. Draco could feel the blush rise onto his cheeks as he struggled to regain his breath. Without a word Harry pushed past him and descended the stairs of the astronomy tower.

"What would you do if you actually liked me?" Draco called, trying and failing to hide the smile that broke across his face.


End file.
